


Feisty Pants

by Cassidy_Doris



Series: Sterek Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frozen references, M/M, Nicknames, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a Frozen themed card. Who knew Frozen could lead to sexy times? Stiles Stilinski did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feisty Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingpages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingpages/gifts).



 

It’s sitting there mysteriously when Derek returns from his run. He’s turning around with the jug of milk to his lips when he notices. His eyebrows shoot up and he peeks around the room cautiously. Then he takes a sniff and hears a heartbeat, slightly elevated, just beyond the door and he smirks. He picks it up and snorts as he stares at the card. Stiles is just as bad as his students are about this movie. Derek mouths along to the words at the front of the card. What? When he opens it, he all but spits out the milk where Stiles has crossed out the birthday wishes inside and instead has written Feisty pants means your dick. Love, Stiles. Derek growls, low and wanting. He knows Stiles can hear him too, if the acceleration in his heart is an indication.

“Oh, St-i-les.” Derek almost sing songs, “Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

Derek’s been tip toeing to the doorway and when he’s about to pounce, he hears a small squeak as Stiles realizes he’s there and darts down the hallway giggling. Derek feels his fangs elongated and his mouth begins to water as he sees Stiles fleeing, wearing only his red hoodie, ass bare and the soft slap of his dick against his thigh as he runs. Derek can feel his eyes burning blue and then he’s off chasing after his boyfriend, mate.

“You better run, Little Red.” Derek calls after him. Derek can hear Stiles shout with glee, like he’s won a prize.

When Derek runs into his bedroom, following Stiles scent, Stiles shouts again, knows he’s about to be caught and leaps, falling onto his stomach on the mattress. Derek’s right behind him, shirt whipped off the second he was past the door, he’s kicking his pants off as he climbs and lands on top of Stiles. His hard, throbbing dick slides between Stiles’ ass cheeks. Derek grinds down softly, and he hears a long, shuddering moan come from beneath him. Derek smirks into Stiles’ shoulder as he bites down. It causes Stiles to jolt and gasp sharply, body arching back into him. Derek grinds down a bit hard, slamming Stiles body back down onto the bed. He starts to pick up his speed, as he pants and licks and bites a deep, dark, bruising mark into Stiles’ skin, lapping on the blood, where he’s broken skin.

Stiles is squirming and pant underneath him, he tries to arch up again and Derek can feel him start to slide his hand underneath to try, Derek lets him.

“Are you close? Cause damn, baby, I gotta tell you, I’m so fucking close.” Derek whispers, Stiles has his eyes closed, just nodding his head, lost in an entirely other world. Derek groans loudly as his dick spurts all over Stiles’ bare ass. He hears Stiles a few seconds later moan as he’s coming all over his sheets, Derek sits back up on his knees and stares as Stiles’ lying there.

“Legs up, on your knees.” Derek commands, Stiles listens. “Good.”

Derek licks his lips as he lets his hands roam, massaging the come around before leaning it and lapping it all up. Stiles groans, desperately searching out any sort of contact with Derek. Finally he let’s up and starts kissing his way up Stiles’ spine, before sucking a little more on Stiles’ bruise. Derek hears Stiles hum happily in approval below him, Derek slowly falls onto his side so Stiles can turn and face him, that wide, beautiful smile beaming up at him.

“Knew that card would work.” Stiles winks.

“Stiles, you don’t need to give me cards to have sex with me. Need I remind you of last night? And there weren’t Frozen themed cards involved in _that_.”

Stiles nods and hums fondly, eyes clouding over a bit, as if in remembrance. Then he looks back at Derek and shrugs.

“Yeah, but when I saw it I couldn’t help but think when I suckered you into watching it with me and you just letting me cause ya love me. I just thought it would be funny and totally -”

“Totally something you would do.” Derek jokes, finishing Stiles’ sentence. Stiles giggles and slaps Derek’s arm with no real heat behind it. Stiles sighs beside him, just staring at Derek with such adoration it makes Derek squirm. Stiles catches on and rolls his eyes at him, before leaning in and pecking Derek’s lips.

“I like this.” Stiles whispers against Derek lips and Derek nods, agrees wholeheartedly. This was going on six months strong and Derek has never been so happy in his whole life, which terrifies him a bit, but Stiles doesn’t relent and he’s promised to make Derek believe he can have nice things. Derek really tries, just for Stiles, because Derek sorta, kinda wants to keep him.

When they’re snuggling later, Derek leans over Stiles and grabs something out of his bedside draw. Stiles, half asleep rouses and hmm’s questioningly.

“I have something for you.” Derek whispers, sitting up a bit. Stiles rolls onto his back and looks up at Derek expectantly. Derek holds up his hand and Stiles looks back and forth between the object and Derek. He props himself up on his elbows and looks at Derek carefully.

“Are you sure?” Stiles whispers, his pulse is thumping rapidly against his skin. Derek can smell the thick, heavy smell of arousal and a small, sweet scent of calm and love coming off of Stiles in waves. Derek gives him a small, shy grin and then take Stiles’ hand in his, Stiles’ hand palm up, as he places the small, silver key in his hand. Stiles looks up at him and then bursts into such a huge smile, it melts Derek’s heart. “You totally love me.”

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Stiles and Derek sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G -” Stiles starts before Derek shuts him up by kissing him passionately, cupping Stiles’ chin and licking his way into Stiles’ mouth. When they break apart, Stiles is breathing heavily underneath him. “You so lurve me.”

“ _Sti_ -les. Let it go.” Then Derek winces and braces for impact as Stiles arms come flying out on both sides, one arm slapping against Derek’s chest, as Stiles bursts on into song.

“The cold never bothered me anyway!” Stiles yells. Derek falls back onto the bed chuckling to himself.

“Yeah,” Derek whispers, “I really do love you.”

And later, when Stiles is tucked into Derek’s side, arm slung over Derek’s waist, Derek hears him softly reply, “yeah, I really love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my summary, it started with a card. And my friend Amanda wanting fic where Stiles or Derek gives the other said card. I fulfilled this request. And I hope you enjoy it's outcome as well. 
> 
> If you wish, as always, visit me: shewhorunswiththemoon.tumblr.com <3


End file.
